Freljord
The Freljord is a tundra city-state in the northern hemisphere, is an unforgiving place, a mountainous land covered in snow and ice. Travel, especially in the winter, can be very dangerous. The elements often claim even those who have spent their entire lives there. Lore The Freljord is home to many vicious ice storms, but none compare to the Gelid Vortex - a swirling, icy maelstrom which circles the northern hemisphere. Ashe's Battle Ashe was leading a squadron of elite archers, her closest companions, when they found themselves caught in this wintery nightmare at the end of a week-long standoff with a warring tribe. When she came to, Ashe was surrounded by the tattered corpses of friends and enemies alike. Only divine providence had spared her from the whirling shards of ice, and her hair had turned the color of the arctic tundra. Ashe never again wore the traditional Freljord white garments of victory.Freljord Ashe Skin Will Be 50% Off for 24 Hours Announcement at the LeagueofLegends.com The 3 Tribes The War of the Three Sisters had left the people of Freljord splintered and divided for generations. The area there is divided between three nomad tribes (The Tribe of the Frost Archer, The Tribe of the Ice Dervish, and The Tribe of the the Winter's Claw) that dominated the region. The tribes are now reigned by the 3 Princess: ; Lissandra, the Ice Dervish and Sejulani, the Winter's Claw. There is a city known as Rakelstake, which is inhabited by the Tribe of the Ice Dervish.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 2 The New Alliance One of the rulers of the three tribes that control this region - Princess Mauvole, the Ice Dervish – was found dead in her quarters three days ago in the city of Rakelstake. The elders of her tribe determined the cause of death to be natural, which cleared the way for the new Princess, Lissandra, to claim her throne and the title of Ice Dervish. In Princess Lissandra’s first act after her coronation, she stunned her new subjects as she swore fealty to another of the three Princesses of Freljord: . In her coronation speech, Lissandra pleaded with her people that the time had come to unite Freljord under a single banner. Lissandra’s words swayed her kin; her coronation speech was warmly received by her tribe, and her tribe’s elders have each signaled their solidarity with their Princesses’ desire for unification. The third of the Freljord Princesses – Sejuani, the Winter's Claw – remains fiercely adamant in her opposition of the other two. Sejuani retreated to isolation with the elders of her tribe. This has caused concern amongst the members of the other tribes in that she may be readying for war. However, the modest population of Freljord were shocked in the later weeks as hundreds of barbarians - including - arrived to pay respects to the late Princess Mauvole of the Ice Dervish tribe. Ashe was present for the barbarian procession, and she met afterward with Tryndamere and Lissandra for a private dinner. The arrival of the barbarians, some predict, was due to an invitation from Ashe to Tryndamere and it served to deter Princess Sejuani from taking any aggressive action. Tryndamere's visit was not an entirely selfless venture, but rather for the negotiation of a mutually beneficial opportunity. After two weeks of meetings and discussion, Ashe accepted Tryndamere's offer to join forces with the barbarians. Her decision was met with resounding support by the members of her two tribes. Connection to the League High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye made a proclamation from the Luminary Cloister of the Institute of War, granting sovereignty to Freljord and conferring upon it all the rights and protections afforded to city-states that are members of the League. With its newfound status, Freljord is allotted one League Assembly chair. Their chosen Emissary is entitled to reside at the Institute of War and cast votes in League Assemblies on Freljord’s behalf. Freljord may also appeal to the League for general arbitration of political affairs. Kolminye’s declaration makes Freljord the eighth city-state affiliated with the League. While Freljord has applied for membership in the past, its previous appeal was denied on the grounds that its population was insufficient, lacking both a defined governmental structure and the means to police itself. Ashe's recent ordainment as leader of Freljord's two united tribes, bolstered by the might and numbers of Tryndamere's barbarians, was enough to sway the opinion of the Council of Equity. The New Queen and King are crowned Immediately following Kolminye's address, the united tribes crowned Ashe the Queen of Freljord. Ashe is the first princess to ascend to the throne since the Three Sisters War divided the people. According to Freljordian tradition, the Queen selects her King, and Ashe selected Tryndamere, solidifying her arrangement with the barbarians. On the topic of her choice, Ashe stated that her actions are guided by the needs of our people, and not by romantic notions, and the union was a pledge to reinforce their commitment to this alliance. Ashe had one more surprise in store for the people of Freljord: she appointed League Champion as Freljord's League Emissary. She later offered Sejuani, the Winter’s Claw, a seat on Freljord’s new Royal Advisory Council. Sejuani emerged from her reclusion to respond that she would never accept Princess Ashe as her queen, and that anyone who does so is contributing to the perversion of their culture. Her opinion was not echoed by her people, as hundreds of Winter’s Claw tribesmen journeyed to Rakelstake to attend Ashe’s coronation. Nunu accepted his appointment proudly, and the largest contingent of Yetis ever witnessed by humans was present for Ashe's coronation. Hordes of barbarians also migrated to their new home, many arriving to view the second crowning of their king. Tryndamere welcomed his people with open arms and an inspiring declaration that they finally have a voice in Valoran, and can now be seen as they truly are: proud and noble warriors. In light of the protections that the League has now extended to Freljord (and consequently to the barbarians), Noxus issued a "stand down" order to troops dispatched to their Northern Barbarian Pacification Campaign. , delivered the command herself. She stated that Noxus abides by the rules of the League, but that her people wouldn't forget the offenses perpetrated by the barbarians. She hopes to face the new Freljord resolve on the Fields of Justice. Champions * * * * References Category:Lore Category:Places Category:League of Legends